When I'm With You
by One night stargazer
Summary: Duke remembers how he met Viola after a tragic accident in which he nearly looses her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well I just watched the movie in which I really like a lot, and this little story somewhat popped into my mind, so I really hope you like this first part, there will be more chapters. TRUST ME. And Review

Disclaimers: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 1**

Rain slowly began pouring down upon the field in which three people stood staring one another down. A blond man stood about ten feet away from the couple, with a deadly look on his face.

"Get out of here Justin," The girl standing beside her boyfriend yelled. "I told you that were finished."

"Bitch!" The blond yelled, "Its not over until I say its over Viola do you hear me."

"Why don't you get the hell out of here?" Duke yelled from beside Viola.

Justin began walking toward the couple but before Duke could stop her, Viola walked out to stop the angry man, but when she was in arms reach Justin backhanded her across the face which knocked her to the ground. Duke saw what happened and charged at the blond. Sending a right hook, Duke nailed Justin in the jaw which knocked the slightly taller man to the ground, he stood there and watched Justin to get up but when he heard a whimpering noise from behind him he quickly turned around to help his girlfriend. Dropping to one his knees he began to make sure Viola was ok.

"Hey Vi, are you ok?" Duke asked, his blue eyes showing every ounce of concern in them.

Viola nodded her head and slowly started standing up from the ground with Duke helping her. When they were standing Viola caught a glimpse of Justin quickly getting up with something shiny in his right hand. She barley had enough time to push Duke off to the side, right as Justin was thrusting the blade at Duke, but with nothing to stop the blade, it slid easily into Viola's tender flesh. Pain shot through her green eyes as she felt the blade piercing things that should not be. Justin barley realized what he had done and pulled the blade out and looked at his blood soaked hands and took off running. Duke looked back over his shoulder just as Justin pulled the blade out of Viola's stomach, he watched in utter horror the red liquid soak into her white shirt, he quickly got to her side as fast as he could. Gently taking her head into his lap he brushed her hair from her face and looked into the pained green eyes.

"Oh god Viola," Duke muttered as he held her close to him.

"It…it…hurts." She whispered against the side of his face.

Duke slowly closed his eyes as he felt her warm breath hitch against his cheek. 'God please don't let this happen' he thought.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be ok." He assured her.

Viola tried forcing a smile against the pain that was consuming her. She slowly felt as if her life was slowly pouring out of her. She closed her eyes but opened them a moment later when she felt something warm hit her face. When she looked up again, she saw that Duke had tears coming down his cheeks.

"P…P..Please don't cry Duke," She whispered slowly raising a hand to his face.

"I don't want to loose you Viola, You just barley came into my life." Duke whispered.

Viola began slowly closing her eyes from the pain taking over her body. While Duke lowered his head to her and began crying. Neither one heard the sirens coming toward them.

**A/N: So, I know its kinda short, but there will be more chapters. So what do you all think? Please Review and tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok everyone, I want to thank you all for reviewing, I'm kinda new to this story and going with a Straight couple, because I normally go Slash, so I just want to thank you for all bearing with me. Please be patient with me, everything in this story will be explained, I'm not going to leave anything out on you guys, so just give me time, don't just assume things. Well I hope you enjoy this next part. And I hope that you enjoy it a little more with the length.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the story line…

**Chapter 2-The Proposal-**

A few hours earlier…

In a white two story house on a nice block of a good town, four friends chatted away about their personal lives.

"Ok you three, I don't want to find out that you were all spying on me when I go meet Duke at the soccer field." Viola stated eyeing her friends carefully.

"Why on earth would we do that?" Paul asked sarcastically leaning back in his chair with a wicked grin plastered across his face.

"Oh, because you tend to do that kind of stuff." Viola retorted.

"Well Kia and I won't be able to make it," Yvonne said. "Were going to the movies with Toby and this guy named Alex."

At the mention of the name Alex, Kia immediately turned red from the cheeks down. AND EVERYONE REALIZED IT

"Is there something that you're not telling me Kia?" Viola asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I Ummmn…. Kinda met this guy at school and we hit it off." Kia murmured.

Viola's eyes instantly grew large with excitement. "Awwww, Kia, you should have told me sooner, maybe we can all go on a big date one night."

"Paul? What are you and Andrew doing to night?" Yvonne asked.

"Not really sure yet." Paul replied looking away from his friends fighting off his blush. "Andrew wouldn't tell me what it was."

A little while later, Viola looked down at her cell phone and saw that it read 5:15 PM. "Oh no! I'm going to be late if I don't leave now." She squealed getting up and running to grab her things.

"I'll see you all later." She called over her shoulder.

As Viola was running down her sidewalk she saw Toby, and Andrew walking towards her with another guy, who she was guessing to be Alex.

"Hey guys." She managed to get out as she ran past them.

"And that would be Viola," Andrew finished saying as he watched her running down the street.

"Where is she heading off to in such a hurry?" Alex asked.

"Ah, she's supposed to meet our friend Duke at the soccer field." Toby replied.

When they reached the front doors, Andrew reached over and rung the door bell. A few moments later Paul opened the door and realized who it was.

"Hey Toby, Andrew, and I'm guessing your Alex right?"

The dark haired boy in the middle nodded his head in answer. "Well the girls are inside, you two can go get them." Paul said stepping outside and circling his arms around Andrew's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. When the two pulled apart, Toby and Alex had already gone inside.

"So what are we going to do for the night?" Paul asked.

"Well I figured we could do a little bit of recon on Duke and Viola," Andrew said grinning from ear to ear.

Trying to fight the smile playing on the sides of his mouth, Paul kept shaking his head. "No, Viola specifically said that she didn't want any of us there."

"Yea, Duke kinda sorta told us the same thing, but honestly do you think that they think that were going to actually listen to them." Andrew replied.

"Well no."

"See, we have to go then, it would almost be wrong if we didn't go."

Finally giving in to his handsome boyfriend Paul laced his fingers with Andrew's as jogged in the direction that Viola had left leaving the other four at the house who were getting ready to go to the movies. Once Paul and Andrew arrived at the soccer field the sun was beginning to set, but the light was quickly being cut off by the brewing storm, they both quickly hid behind a tree when they spotted Viola and Duke walking near them. Luckily for the guys, the couple stopped about fifteen feet away, so both men could hear everything Viola and Duke talked about, but little did Paul and Andrew know there was also another person hiding in the bushes. And this person was not very happy to see Duke and Viola together and be so happy. Andrew and Paul weren't expecting to hear yelling coming from the field, but when they took a peek at what was going on, both of their mouths dropped open when they saw who was standing in front of Duke and Viola.

Justin Draton was not usually a jealous guy, but when he had found out that Viola had broken up with him so she could be with Duke, that just sent him over the edge. Yea, he knew he was an asshole but that's how he thought people wanted him to be. And just because he wouldn't support her playing soccer doesn't make him a bad guy, does it? He thought women should be at home and not working, and Viola playing soccer wasn't going to work out for him, but then all of a sudden his dreams come crashing down because the little bitch thinks she's all that. He knew he had to try and get Viola back from Duke, but he didn't have any clue what to do. He didn't even realize that he was walking toward Viola's house until he heard her yell bye to those three guys. Then suddenly something clicked into his mind. _'If there was no Duke, then she would have to come back to me' _So Justin quickly picked up the pace and followed her, he figured she was going to see Duke. When they reached the soccer field he quickly hid behind a few bushes and watched the little tramp walk down to Duke. Only about ten minutes later he heard some rustling in the bushes off to his left but brushed it off as some animal. Justin really wasn't expecting to hear the four words every girl dreams of, and those four words just sent him over the edge, and the next thing he realized he was doing, he was about to confront the couple.

As Viola ran down the road, she didn't even realize that someone was following her. She was to excited to go talk and see Duke. She knew he had been acting weird this past week but she couldn't figure it out. And now that he wants to talk she was more than willing to go to him, whether it be heaven or hell. Once she had reached the field, she could feel the butterflies being dancing around in her stomach. She tried to calm down but her excitement was to much. She walked from behind a couple of trees and saw Duke lying on the grass wearing a really tight white shirt with blue jeans and shoes. It was a sight that would be forever etched into her mind. When she came up on him, the sun was positioned just right as it was setting that it cast her shadow over him. He slowly opened his eyes and thought he saw an angel from heaven at first, but then realized it was something much better, it was Viola.

"Hey" he mumbled as he sat up.

"Hey back to ya," Viola replied looking a little sheepish.

"So how was your day," He asked taking her hand and began walking around the field.

After about ten minutes they managed to walk around the whole field. They stopped in front of a few trees and bushes, little did they know that Justin, Paul and Andrew were all hiding and listening to them.

Duke began to really look a little sheepish and Viola couldn't figure out what it was.

"What's bothering you," Viola asked looking deep into Duke's blue eyes trying to find the answer.

"Well Ummm." Duke replied. After about a moment, he dropped onto one knee. After watching her eyes nearly popping out of her eyes he prayed to god that after practicing with Andrew(because he didn't know anyone else to go to) for four hours on what to say, so he wouldn't stutter, he mustered up the courage and talked with out hesitation. "Viola, I know we've only been dating for a few months, but when I think about you, I can't picture living my life without you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and I hope that you feel the same way. So I'm asking you if you would Marry me, and live with me for now and eternity."

The entire time Duke talked, she memorized every single word. And after he had stopped she noticed that he was beginning to become nervous since she hadn't said anything. Her 'I'm the luckiest woman in the world' smile was plastered on her face. "Yes Duke Orsino, I will marry you."

Duke Immeditaly rose from his knee and picked her up and twirled her around. Neither one noticed someone walking towards them until Duke set Viola on the ground.

"To bad that neither one of you will be enjoying your little wedding." Justin yelled at them.

Rain began slowly pouring down onto the field and slowly seeped into the clothes of the people in the area.

Taking Duke's hand into hers, Viola yelled over to Justin, "Why don't you just get out of here, I already told you that were finished."

**A/N:** Well I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you kinda figured out how I'm writing it for now, I'm kinda going back in time a little bit, but don't worry we'll be coming back to the present. **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Ok everyone, I want to thank you all for reviewing, I'm kinda new to this story and going with a Straight couple, because I normally go Slash, so I just want to thank you for all bearing with me. Please be patient with me, everything in this story will be explained, I'm not going to leave anything out on you guys, so just give me time, don't just assume things. Well I hope you enjoy this next part. And I hope that you enjoy it a little more with the length.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the story line…

**Chapter 3**

**The Past relived… and then revealed**

**Present….**

Lying unconscious in one of the many hospital beds, Duke Orsino was having more than just a regular dream. He was pretty much re-living his past few months from the first time he unknowingly met Viola dressed up as her brother Sebastian….

**Past…First Day of school…**

Heading back form the showers, Duke Felt like he could take on the world. Having been told that he would be captain of his soccer he knew his day couldn't get any better. Once he reached his dorm room he opened the door and found his friends just as he left them. Playing video games. He walked past the unoccupied bed and over to his and threw his towel across it. Moment later he heard a key sliding into a lock. 'Must be my roommate' he thought to himself. Walking back to take his turn at the game, he saw the guy come in and slam the door closed. Duke watched as the brown haired guy slowly turn around and take in the view.

"Hey what's up brothers," the new kid said walking over to the three guys. He took Duke's hand and pulled him in for a guy hug slapping him on the back. But when he didn't let go right away, Duke somewhat had to force him off.

"Who are you anyway?" Duke asked.

"I'm Sebastian Hastings." The boy replied.

"You do know that freshman dorms are located that way right?" Andrew said from the chair.

"Yea, how old are you anyway." Toby asked.

"Well, I uhhh, skipped a few grades." Sebastian replied hoping that they wouldn't realize that he was a girl.

Duke watches as Sebastian turned back to his bed. But when he looked back up he found a box of tampons lying in one of his boots.

"Dude," Duke asked, "Why the hell do you have a box of tampons in your boot."

Luckily Viola had her back turned to the three men when the look of surprise swept across her face. "Well ummm," She said turning around. I use them for when I get nose bleeds."

"Nose bleeds?" Andrew asked.

After Sebastian demonstrated how he used tampons for his noose bleeds, the three just stared at him bewilderment.

"Duke, your roommates a freak." Andrew said as he burst out laughing, which the other two followed shortly after. Duke watched as Sebastian turned around with his cheeks bursting with redness. Deep down he felt a pang of regret.

…**After Biology**…

Duke saw Sebastian walking out of the class. He wanted to talk to him and convince him to talk to Olivia and see if she would go out with him. Once he was in arms reach he grabbed Sebastian's arm and led him over to a bench. He saw a student sitting there and told him to pretty much get lost. He sat Sebastian on the table and sat down on the bench in front of him.

"So did you talk to her," Duke asked.

"Was I supposed to?" Sebastian asked.

"C'mon man, your with her for an hour twice a week." Duke said, "You can ask her and see if she'll go out with me."

"She's had the last three years though, what makes you think that she'll change her mind."

Duke gave him a sharp glare, "If you do this, then I'll work on you with your soccer so you can make it to the first team."

"You will?" Sebastian asked.

"Yea,"

"By the Cromwell game?"

"Yea, by the Cromwell game."

Duke stuck out his hand to seal the deal. And when Viola stuck out hers and took his warm hand into hers, she felt something spark down inside of her, but the thing was. She wasn't the only one who felt it. Duck also felt something but just put it off as nothing. Or at least he hoped it was nothing.

…**The Soccer Practice**…

Duke had been helping Sebastian practice for about a week now. Today though, they had to cut their practice short because they had to go to the Junior League Carnival. So instead practicing in the afternoon, they were doing it in the mourning. Duke had placed five balls in a straight line and only a few feet apart. Once Sebastian arrived he showed him what they would be doing. Duke knew he was becoming good friends with Sebastian, and he couldn't wait to meet his sister. Somehow he knew those they would also get along well. Little did either know that their soccer coach was watching them, and deciding to let Sebastian play during the Cromwell game.

…**Junior Carnival**…

As Duke and his three friends walked into the Junior Carnival, Olivia walked by and told them that she would be at the kissing booth. At his side he heard Sebastian saying that he hated carnivals.

"Ahhh, I love Carnivals." Duke stated walking after her.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked him.

"Where do you think?" Duke replied.

After walking for about fifteen minutes, he was just looking around and didn't see this beautiful girl side step out of another person's way and right into him. When he felt someone bump into him and he looked down and saw that it as a girl he immediately tensed up.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't worry about it." She said looking up, but once she realized it was Duke she quickly turned around and left before he could ask any question. When he made it to the kissing booth, Toby and Andrew had caught up with him. After he bought his ticket and handed it to the girl, he was talking to is two friends.

"Duke, your about to accomplish your destiny." Andrew said.

Duke was next in line to be able to kiss Olivia, and he was a nervous wreck. But when it was his turn to go, the same girl who bumped into him was there to take Olivia's place.

As he was walking he mumbled "This is just my luck."

"Excuse me," Viola stated with a hurt look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, its just that I used to like her, but your also…" Duke stuttered.

"I am" Voila replied.

"Yea."

The two just stood there for a few looking one another in the eye.

"Am..am I supposed to kiss you now, I gave the girl my ticket and." Duke managed to stutter out.

Viola just managed to smile up at him. She took his hand gently, and once again Duke felt that same spark flare up inside myself. She led them to the stools and they sat down. Slowly leaning forward Duke could feel Viola's warm breath, she went in to kiss him, after a moment their lips finally met and it was like the finale of a fireworks show. Both of them felt something burst within themselves. Slowly and unwillingly Duke pulled back.

"I think that was my tickets worth." He mumbled with closed eyes.

"No." Viola said, "You get a little more," and she brought him back for another kiss. All Duke knew, was this was the girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

…**The Game**…

The first half of the game had really sucked; Sebastian couldn't even kick the ball worth crap. But Duke could really care less, he thought he could trust Sebastian as a friend but when he saw him and Olivia he thought he was betrayed by him. But when the second half of the game started, Sebastian somehow managed to get his game back on. He made two goals and helped tie the game. But when he tried to talk to Duke, he just kept ignoring him.

"Listen dammit," It wasn't me who kissed Olivia. Please you have to believe me, I haven't broken your trust with me." Viola who was still dressed as her brother yelled.

The two were standing on the side lines waiting for the game to begin again.

"Then what do you call what you did last night." Duke yelled.

"It wasn't me Duke. I..I can't do this anymore, I can't keep lying to you all." Viola said.

"Duke, I love you."

Everyone around them stopped and just stared at them.

"What?" Duke replied with a shocked look. "That's just…that's just weird."

"Duke its me Viola," Viola said.

"What? No I kissed Viola and you're not her."

"You kissed me." She replied.

Everyone looked at Duke with a look of question on their face.

"No I kissed her." Duke yelled.

Viola started taking off the fake eye brows and side burns while she explained what happened at her old school. She then took off her wig and let her hair fall down her shoulders. A surprised look swept across Duke's face.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you all, but had to prove to everyone that I could play on the boy's team." Viola stated. "Please Duke, don't take me out of the game."

Duke look at her intently, "Coach always says Be not Afraid of Greatness, Some are born Great, Some Achieve Greatness, and Some have Greatness thrust upon them."

Everyone cheered and hollered as Duke told her that she could play. Once the game was over and Illeria beat Cormwall Duke walked away from the cheering crowed, he needed to be alone because of all the things that were going on in his mind. When he looked over at Viola, his heart burst with sadness because he so wanted to go hold her.

…**By the Lake** …

Duke slowly followed Viola as she made her way down to the lake. He watched her as she thought this growing figure was him, but when she realized it wasn't the look that she had was just devastating. But when she turned around her eyes shot open in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Viola asked.

"Well there was this girl that I couldn't get my mind off of, and I kinda missed my old roommate." Duke replied.

Viola walked closer to him. "I'm sorry about lying that whole time."

Duke reached out his hand to caress her face, "Don't worry about it. I understand why you did it."

"Thanks." Viola replied.

Duke leaned down and captured her lips into his own.

…**Back at the Ball…**

"Viola Hastings, escorted by Paul Antonio"

When Viola didn't walk out, her name was called once again. But still no Viola. But then a moment later, Viola walked out in her emerald dress. Duke walked out at the same time and when they reached eachother in the middle they shared a passionate kiss. When they broke apart they walked down the aisle while everyone cheered for them. Viola turned and wiped off Duke's mouth and brought him down for another kiss. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you to."

**A/N: My god did that take awhile to type.** Well I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you kinda figured out how I'm writing it for now, I'm kinda going back in time a little bit, but don't worry we'll be coming back to the present. **Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Ok everyone, I want to thank you all for reviewing, I'm kinda new to this story and going with a Straight couple, because I normally go Slash, so I just want to thank you for all bearing with me. Please be patient with me, everything in this story will be explained, I'm not going to leave anything out on you guys, so just give me time, don't just assume things. Well I hope you enjoy this next part. **Please don't be mad at me for how short it is, I just really wanted to leave you at a cliff hanger. LOL. Review please.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the story line…

**Chapter 4**

**Losing You**

"We need to stabilize her fast. " The doctor yelled.

"She's loosing to much blood," One of the nurses called

In one of the hospital emergency rooms, doctors and nurses were trying to stop a young girl from bleeding, but they were getting no where. The stab wound had punctured one of her lungs and it was filling with blood quickly. The only thought running through this girl's unconscious mind was that she needed to reach him, and she needed to reach him now.

While Duke was dreaming about the Debutante ball, he slowly felt himself being pulled out of the dream and being pulled somewhere else. When he landed in this new place, it was dark and by a stream which was surrounded by trees. When he turned around he saw Viola standing in front of him.

"Viola?" Duke asked.

"Hey," She whispered.

Duke quickly closed the gap between them and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh god, I thought I lost you." He whispered into her hair.

"Duke." Viola whispered, "I need you to wake up and come back to me please."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

A tear slid down her face and he slowly reached up and wiped it away with his thumb, "They're loosing me."

Duke slowly felt as Viola became less solid, "Please Duke hurry, I don't know how much time I have left."

Duke suddenly bolted up straight in his hospital bed. He was still wearing the clothes from when he was Viola at the soccer field. Andrew and Toby watched Duke storm out of his room just as they were about to enter.

"Where do they have Viola?" He asked.

"Down in the ER." Andrew replied looking worried.

Neither had a chance to ask him why because Duke just took off running in that direction. Once he reached the ER he ran through the double doors and looked for a nurse's station. Once he found one he stopped and asked for Viola Hastings. The nurse sitting behind the counter had a grave expression and pointed to which room she was located. When Duke ran inside the room he found Viola on the bed with the Doctors surrounding her. The only thing that he heard them was say was, Viola Hastings died at six fifteen P.M. The Only thing the he felt was his heart stop in the midst of time. Nothing felt real to him, and sadness welled up in like no other. He felt as if there were a black hole pulling from with inside him.

**A/N: Please don't be mad, I know that it's really short, but it is necessary for the story. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Ok everyone, I want to thank you all for reviewing. **Please, Please,** **Please don't be mad at me for how short it is, I just really wanted to leave you at a cliff hanger. LOL. Review please, but I'll have a another chapter coming right after this.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the story line…

**Chapter 5**

One Step Closer to You….

Sebastian had surprised Olivia by showing up at her dorm room early that mourning and asking her to go to the beach with him that day. Olivia immediately agreed to going with him. Once they arrived there, Sebastian led her down to one of the piers and she saw that there was a table set for two. Olivia looked over to Sebastian with a shocked expression.

"You did all this for us?"

"Yea," He replied taking her hand and leading her over to the table.

Just at they were about to reach the table, a sharp pain shot through Sebastian's heart, and there was only one time before he had this feeling and that was when Viola had nearly drowned when they were six years old. He immediately dropped to his knees from the pain that was spreading through his body. Olivia dropped down beside him.

"Sebastian, what's wrong."

"Its…its…Viola." He whispered out.

Duke ran over to Viola's side and gently took her warm hand into his own.

"Viola please don't leave me." Duke whispered as he gently caressed her face. His hand slowly went down to the base of her neck and he leaned over and laid his head on her chest. He didn't even hear the doctors tell him that he wasn't allowed to be there. When he had his ear on her chest, he heard a soft heart beat. Duke suddenly shot up from her.

"She's not dead."

**A/N:** Please, once again, there will be another chapter right after this. Sorry for the shortness.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Ok everyone, I want to thank you all for reviewing. **Please, Please,** **Please don't be mad at me for how short it is, I just really wanted to leave you at a cliff hanger. LOL. Review please, but I'll have a another chapter coming right after this.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the story line…

**Chapter 6**

**Walking a very Fine Line….**

Viola had been in the hospital for about three days recovering after Duke as announced that she was not dead. The doctor's immediately went back and found that she still had a pulse and wondered in bewilderment how they had missed it. Once they had stabilized her, they moved her to one of the recovery rooms.

The clock on the bedside table barley turned to one when Viola opened her eyes. At first she really could not see anything but after a few moments her eyes adjusted to dimly lit room. She looked around the room and found her brother and Duke passed out in chairs on either side of her. She softly laid a hand on each of their arms and she was able to feel how much each of them loved her, but she dared not to wake either one up because she had a score to settle with one man, and that one man would regret that he had ever messed with her.

Viola quickly and quietly slid out of bed and pulled on a pair of pant and a shirt that she found in a duffel bag. She walked over to the door and looked behind her and whispered "I'm sorry" before she left the room. Once she hit the street she quickly headed in the direction of her house. Once she arrived she quickly headed to Sebastian's room to grab something that she thought would be useful in her revenge. She opened the bottom drawer of his dresser and pushed a few shirts out of the way and found the black metal gun. She picked it up from the bottom of his drawer and could feel the cool metal against her skin. She then stood up and left her brothers room and a few moments later the house itself. 'Justin isn't going to know what hit him.' She thought as she headed down the street to her ex's house.

Once she arrived at Justin's house she knocked on the front door. She knew she would be ok because Justin's parents were out of the country for a few weeks. After a few moments a weary eyes Justin opened the door and looked out to find Viola looking back at him.

"Viola, what are you dong here?"

"I'm here to see you Justin." She replied back icily.

"So you've decided that really want to be with me then?"

"I wouldn't want to be with you in hell, even if you were the only person there."

A hurt look formed across the blond man's face.

"C'mon now Vi, don't play games, why are you here then."

"I'm here to pay you back for what you did."

"Listen, I'm really sorry, but I meant to hit that Orsino bastard not you babe."

Viola pulled out the metal object that she had in the back of her pants and pointed it at Justin who immediately put his hands into the air.

"Whoa, Viola, what are you doing with that."

"Justin, I want you to know what it feels like to loose everything you have. I want you to have to go through the pain that I went through."

Justin stepped forward a little.

"Get on your damn knees." Viola yelled.

Justin fell to his knees and kept looking at her with a frightened look.

"You nearly took the most important thing from me, when you nearly killed me. Now I want to take what you hold most dearly."

Viola held the gun up to his chest. Tears began falling down Justin's face and Viola watched as the front of his pants became soaking wet. Closing her green eyes she pulled the trigger.

A/N: Hey, sorry about the short chapter, but I really, really promise that they will get a lil longer.


	7. Chapter 7

"Let Love In"

you wait, wanting this world  
to let you in  
and you stand there  
a frozen light  
in dark and empty streets  
you smile hiding behind  
a god-given face  
but i know you're so much more  
everything they ignore  
is all that i need to believe

you're the only one i ever believed in  
the answer that could never be found  
the moment you decided to let love in  
now i'm banging on the door of an angel  
the end of fear is where we begin  
the moment we decided to let love in

i wish  
wishing for you to find your way  
and i'll hold on for all you need  
that's all we need to say  
i'll take my chances while  
you take your time with  
this game you play  
but i can't control your soul  
you need to let me know  
you leaving or you gonna stay

you're the only one i ever believed in  
the answer that could never be found  
the moment you decided to let love in  
now i'm banging on the door of an angel  
the end of fear is where we begin  
the moment we decided to let love in

there's nothing we can do about  
the things we have to do without  
the only way to feel again  
is let love in

there's nothing we can do about  
the things we have to live without  
the only way to see again  
is let love in

you're the only one i ever believed in  
the answer that could never be found  
the moment you decided to let love in  
now i'm banging on the door of an angel  
the end of fear is where we begin  
the moment we decided to let love in

After she pulled the trigger, Justin closed his eye tightly in the anticipation of the feeling of the bullet entering his chest but nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a little fire emitting form the tip of the gun.

"I wanted you to know what it feels like to have your life taken from you in an instant." Viola said slowly.

Justin just stared at her with tear filled eyes.

"Don't you dare even come near me or mine again."

Viola turned around dropping the gun to the ground and walked out of the house. She headed back to where she knew where Duke was at. When she arrived there he quickly engulfed her into his arms. "I love you so much." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, and don't worry, Justin will never come around us again."

**_AN:_** Well This chapter is the last one I will be writing for She's the Man. Unfortunately I will not be continuing anything more like I had planned I just can't seem to think anything else for these two. Well I hope that you all enjoyed it and please leave a review.


End file.
